nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Bitten/Script
Once Bitten Season 2, Episode 21 (Opening shot; fade in to the exterior of Rintoo’s home. Cut to inside; tiger, monkey, and kappa are playing with toy cars and making car noises.) * Hoho “Ha ha! This is fun!” * Rintoo “Yeah!” (giggles) “Awesomely fun!” (Just then, Howard flies in while hooting. He carries a mail bag.) * Cappy “Howard!” (The owl hoots again.) * Rintoo “What have you got for us?” (Howard takes out a three invitation cards. On them is a drawn picture of Kai-Lan’s smiling face. The three received these invitations.) * Hoho “Oh, look. These are invitations to Kai-Lan’s birthday party!” * Cappy “Cool! It’s her birthday?” * Rintoo “Yeah!” * Hoho “Good thing we got her presents!” * three “Let’s go!” (The three boys take the presents from the corner and took off out from the door, as well as Howard. Dissolve to the party at Kai-Lan’s home; animatronics, Lulu, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Yeye.) * but Kai-Lan “Happy birthday, Kai-Lan!” (Kai-Lan lets go with giggles.) * Kai-Lan “Thanks, everyone. I love it when you come to my birthday party! It makes me feel…” * All “...super happy!” (Everyone laughs; dissolve later where everyone is just celebrating and hanging out. Cut to Rintoo, Thorn, and Spike at the food table. The former looks a bit uneasy.) * Spike “Rintoo. You’re acting kinda strange there, pal. You okay?” * Rintoo “Uh...yeah. I will be. I think I’m feeling kind of weird.” * Thorn “How weird?” (Rintoo starts coughing.) * Rintoo “I…” (Cough.) “I don’t know…” * Spike “You don’t sound okay. I think you’re sick.” (Yeye walks over to the three.) * Yeye “Rintoo? I heard you coughing.” * Rintoo “No.” (Cough.) “It’s fine, Yeye. I…” (Cough.) “...I’m fine. R-really.” * Yeye “But you’re not fine. Here, come with me.” (Instead of following Yeye inside the house, the yellow tiger falls over to the ground.) * Spike “Tiger overboard!” * Yeye “Oh, this isn’t good!” (Cut to the hospital then to a doctor’s office. Rintoo sits on the bed with Yeye by his side. The doctor examines Rintoo for a bit.) * Doctor “Mm-hmm. Okay…” (turns to face both) “Well, it appears his illness isn’t that serious.” (takes out a canister full of gummies) “But I recommend that he takes one of these per day.” (Yeye receives the canister.) * Yeye “Yes, doctor.” * Rintoo “I hear you loud and clear.” (Cut back to Rintoo at his house. He holds the canister in hand and takes out one gummy.) * Rintoo “The doctor said I have to take one gummy per day.” (He pop the pill into his mouth and drinks from a glass cup sitting on a table nearby. He sighs in relief; shortly, the door opens and Oggy comes in.) * Oggy “Rintoo...have you seen my rubber ducky?” (Rintoo’s teeth suddenly turned sharp.) * Rintoo “Blubber rocky?” * Oggy “Uh...I said rubber ducky.” * Rintoo “Uh-huh. Yeah. I knew that.” * Oggy “Have you seen it?” (The small one walks over to the bed, but the tiger stops him.) * Rintoo “Hey, hey, hey! No snooping around my house!” * Oggy “But...I was looking for my…” * Rintoo “I’ll look for it myself. Don’t worry.” * Oggy (clutches onto Rintoo’s arm) “But…” * Rintoo (straining) “Don’t touch me…” * Oggy “Rintoo…” (Down comes the jaws of the tiger and the ogre’s arm is clenched between the sharp teeth. Oggy screams in pain and tumbles down to the floor, holding his arm.) * Oggy “Ow…” * Rintoo “Didn’t you hear me? I said ‘I’ll look for it myself’.” * Oggy “Rintoo...you...you bit me!” (He shivers and tears came to his eyes. The ogre gets up and runs out of the house, sobbing in pain and fear, mostly the former. Back to Rintoo, who partially snaps back into reality.) * Rintoo “What the…? Where did that come from?” (smiling) “Sweet! It’s like I can finally get people to listen to me. But wait...was it that gummy that made me like that? Whatever it is...that feels awesome!” (Cut to an irritated Kai-Lan at her home.) * Kai-Lan “It most certainly does not feel awesome!” (Zoom out to frame Yeye wrapping a white cloth around Oggy’s injury.) * Yeye “Maybe that’s just one of the effects of eating the gummies. I wasn’t expecting something like this coming out of Rintoo.” * Oggy “But he bit me!” * Yeye (calmly) “I know. But count yourself lucky, Oggy, because I’m pretty sure you won’t be okay very easily if you weren’t a robot.” * Oggy “Oh...okay…” (Yeye is now finished wrapping the bandage around.) * Yeye “There. You’re good now.” (Oggy moves his injured arm around.) * Oggy “Ow...it hurts a little…” * Yeye “Don’t try to move it around too much. It could get worse.” * Oggy “Okay…” * Kai-Lan “Yeye. What about Rintoo?” * Yeye “Don’t worry, Kai-Lan. Like I said, it might be one of the side effects Rintoo is getting from taking the gummies. Besides, I’m sure he’ll learn to control it.” * Kai-Lan (sighs, worriedly) “I hope so.” (Yeye walks out of the scene. Shortly after, Rintoo comes in, causing Oggy to immediately hide behind Kai-Lan.) * Rintoo “Ni hao, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “Oh! Ni hao, Rintoo. So I heard you had quite an illness.” * Rintoo “Yeah. But with the help of the gummies, I’ll get better for sure.” * Kai-Lan “I hope you do. So what did the doctor say about the gummies?” (Oggy crawls under a table.) * Rintoo “Well, he said that I should take one each day.” (Cut to under the table.) * Oggy (hushed, to himself) “I hope he had his shots…’cause I have a feeling he’s got...Mad Tiger Syndrome. I better warn the others.” (He gets out of the table, and Kai-Lan and Rintoo notice him. When he saw the latter, he screams and runs off.) * Rintoo “What’s with him?” * Kai-Lan “Um...it’s nothing, really. Come with me. You want some ice cream?” * Rintoo “Awesome! I love ice cream!” (The two walked off to the kitchen. Cut to Oggy making a mad dash toward the tower; before he opens the door, Cappy instead opens it.) * Cappy “Woah. Dude. You look like you just saw a ghost.” (notices his arm) “What happened there?” * Oggy “Rintoo...has...Mad Tiger Syndrome.” * Cappy “What?” * Jack (suddenly appearing from a bush) “You mean he hasn’t been vaccinated for Mad Tiger Syndrome?” (approaching Oggy) “Oh, nononono. You might not understand this Oggy, but I think the syndrome just started.” * Oggy “Huh?” (The other animatronics approach the scene.) * Felix (disapprovingly) “Mad Tiger Syndrome?” * Jack “Yes.” * Ulysses “Is there really such thing?” * Cappy “No, because Oggy said he has been bitten by Rintoo.” (All but Oggy, Jack, and Cappy gasp.) * Spike “Has he had all of his shots for any diseases he could spread?” * Felix “Not that I know of. But Mad Tiger Syndrome? Please...that’s all just a myth. In other words; there’s no such thing!” * Manny “Oh, what would you know, Felix? You’re a bird, not a tiger.” * Thorn (to Oggy) “No offense, but it seems like you’re just getting worked up over nothing.” * Oggy “No I’m not. Rintoo bit me.” * Kunekune “But do you think he did it by accident?” * Oggy “Well...no...but…” * Jack “Now...tell me. Do you have any muscle weakness anywhere?” * Oggy “Um...well, now that you mention it…” (holding his injured arm) “...my arm does feel a bit numb.” * Jack “Then the virus will take over your body. Symptoms include loss of vision, distorted balance, loss of appetite, swollen hands, hot flashes in the arms, and finally...the bite from that infected tiger will make you become...possessed!” (Oggy freaks out and screams, then hides behind Thorn.) * Oggy “Then…” (peeks out) “...we should take Rintoo to a doctor...before he bites someone important.” * Ulysses “Look! There he is!” (He points to Rintoo at a distance; Rintoo is walking out of his house and humming a small tune. Back to the animatronics.) * Manny “There’s a mad tiger on the loose!” (The animatronics scream and run off. Rintoo notices this and runs after them. They stopped and tried to hide their fear.) * Rintoo “Hey guys.” * Spike “Hey...Rintoo ol’ buddy.” * Thorn “It’s, uh...it’s a nice day today.” * Manny “Yep.” * Rintoo (suspiciously) “You guys weren’t talking bad stuff about me, right?” * Kunekune “No…” (Rintoo growls, showing his sharp teeth.) * Felix “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not get physical here. Let’s just all enjoy the day like nothing ever happened...shall we?” (The other animatronics agreed.) * Rintoo “Oh really?” (approaching Thorn) “Because I’ve been hearing you guys saying something about...Mad Tiger Syndrome.” * Thorn “No! I didn’t say that! Uhhh...Manny did.” * Felix “What? Oh...yeah, yeah. Definitely Manny.” (Said manticore flutters down to Rintoo’s level, the tiger still clenching his teeth and ready to bite someone else.) * Manny “Uh, Rintoo...now, it’s not what you think. See, I…” (With one swift motion, the sharp teeth clamped onto Manny’s arm; he screams.) * Manny “Oowwww!” (angry) “You brute! What, is aggression one of the side effects from taking one of those gummies?!” * Rintoo (sarcastically) “Ooooh! I’m sooo scared!” * Manny “Then Mad Tiger Syndrome is real! I’ve got Mad Tiger Syndrome!” (slumps down, grabbing at his face) “It’s already happening!!” * Jack “RUUUUNN!!” (All nine animatronics fleed from the tiger. He smiles to himself.) * Rintoo “Ha. I can’t believe I scared them.” (pulls out canister) “Maybe if I…” (He pauses for a bit.) * Rintoo “Wait...I know the doctor wants me to take one gummy per day.” (pulls out a gummy) “I guess...it wouldn’t hurt to take another.” (That gummy has now been popped into the mouth and chewed. Cut to Manny flying crazily in town.) * Manny “Mad Tiger Syndrome! I’m possessed! Mad Tiger Syndrome is real!” (He screams as the people he passed by watched him. The other animatronics and the group of people looked at their arm and scream, running around in circles before running off into random directions.) * Reporter (voiceover) “This is terror. Fear of a strange illness is spreading like wildfire as a killer tiger has been biting the citizens of Chinatown infecting them with…” (Jack runs by.) * Jack “Mad Tiger Syndrome!” (Pan to the reporter, holding and speaking into a microphone in front of a camera.) * Reporter “Ask anyone on the street and they will tell you in detail of the germs from the bite that enters your body and travels everywhere inside until the entire host is affected with…” (Jack runs by again.) * Jack “Mad Tiger Syndrome!” * Reporter “We now take you to Action News Reporter Cookie Crumble live on the scene.” (Cut to Cookie Crumble, who is a gingerbread. He holds a microphone.) * Crumble “Cookie Crumble here with the first victim of this terrifying illness.” (turns to the ogre) “Tell me, young one. When did you first begin to suspect that you are possessed?” * Oggy “Well, after I was bitten by a mad tiger...my arm felt numb...followed by hot flashes in my arms...and...other symptoms.” (A boy walks over, his hands out in front of him.) * Boy “Hey, I was bitten by a mad tiger. I felt like I suddenly gone blind.” (falls over) * Crumble “Oh. I have hot flashes in my arms. And I haven’t been bitten.” (Ulysses runs over.) * Ulysses “Then it must be spreading through the air! It’s contagious!!” (Cookie, Ulysses, Oggy, and the boy screamed; the boys run off, and Cookie still remains calm.) * Crumble “Well, there you have it. Thanks to a diseased tiger, we are all doomed. Now...if you’ll excuse me, I must run around panicking.” (And so he does. Cut to Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Hoho watching this from outside a TV store. They turn to each other.) * Tolee “This is not good.” * Hoho “I can’t believe our own friend would cause such a horrible thing.” * Kai-Lan “Then we have to stop this from happening!” ~ (Song) ~ Tolee, Hoho Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (The trio rush toward into a building; cut to a table inside as they pop up.) Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (They turn around to see Oggy in possessed mode; he staggers toward them.) Kai-Lan First we thought that today would be an awesome day A new day to have, and it seemed like it just blew away (Kai-Lan points to Rintoo in the distance and she gestures Tolee and Hoho to follow her.) And yes we found out the truth, the illness can’t stay (But they get blocked by a group of people who are also possessed. Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Hoho run and took a bus ride to an ice cream parlor.) It’s Rintoo, yeah, now he’s a crazy stray (Cut to a pattern of alternating, staggering rows of color changing circles. The trio ran towards the camera and stop.) Tolee, Hoho Bad news, bad news, what’re we gonna do? (A crazed Rintoo chases them.) Got a monster on their tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail. Bad news, bad news, if he’s after you Gotta run, gotta flee, gotta hurry, don’t you see? Bad news, bad news, Rintoo’s just bad news (In time, Rintoo tackles them down. The entire view slides down to expose Rintoo taking yet another gummy. And shortly after, he runs down chasing a group of people on all four.) Tolee, Hoho Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (The view slides down to show a few people get bitten by Rintoo.) Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (Zoom in quickly; Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Hoho entered a movie theater and they move about in the empty seats.) Tolee, Hoho All this fear and worry, we know it isn’t right Rintoo is our friend, he isn’t looking for a fight Oh, will he ever stop, so then we’ll have some peace again (A crazed Rintoo’s image appears on screen, yanking the film stock backward and leaning out to scare the trio into a retreat.) But for now, we’re stopping in his way ‘til then Hoho Everywhere we turn, he hurts all those people (The sequence seen during the first repetition of the next four lines play out again.) Tolee, Hoho Bad news, bad news, what’re we gonna do? Got a monster on their tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail. Bad news, bad news, if he’s after you Gotta run, gotta flee, gotta hurry, don’t you see? (Cut to the sad trio.) Tolee, Hoho Why so mean? Why so crude? Why so angry? Why so rude? (Now they’re overcome with growing confidence.) Please calm down. It’ll be okay. There’s nothing to fear. It will go away (They dash off after Rintoo.) Bad news, bad news, Rintoo’s just bad Bad news, bad news, Rintoo’s just bad (He is ahead of them; however, the trio skid on three banana peels and down the sidewalk.) Tolee, Hoho Bad news, bad news, Rintoo’s just bad news! (Crash into a trash can; the lid closes on them.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Rainbowbolt flutters by and takes the trash can into the ice cream parlor nearby. Cut to the inside; now a barricade is put against the door.) * Rainbowbolt “I’ve got them.” (He removes the lid, and Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Hoho climb out.) * Hoho “You heard what happened?” (Cut to the small crowd inside, plus Volcanian, Kerogine, Phantabus, and Golden Kunekune.) * Kunekune “Oh. Glad you three are safe.” * Rainbowbolt “Want me to let them in?” * Kai-Lan “No! You can’t let them in!” * Rainbowbolt “But they just wanna dine on some ice cream, right?” * Tolee “Nooo...they just wanna dine on our souls!” * Phantabus “How do we know you three aren’t affected by the horrible disease?” * Kerogine “Don’t worry. I can tell. They really aren’t affected.” (Stompy suddenly shows up.) * Stompy “Or are they? I believe they are affected by the illness. Just look at how pale they look.” * Hoho “But we’re fine.” * Stompy “You’re actually way less than fine.” * Tolee “Huh?” (All the lights turned off. The elephant approaches the trio and lowers his brows over a nasty smile.) * Stompy “We’re just here to help. We’re friends, aren’t we?” * Volcanian “If you could stare straight into their souls, wouldn’t that make…” (pointing to Stompy) “...you possessed too?” * Stompy (alarmed) “You’re right! I’m possessed!” * Rainbowbolt “Who’s to say we’re not all possessed?!” (All screamed; this all ends when Rintoo comes walking out of the kitchen. He chews up another gummy, and looking more disheveled than before. He lets out a creepy chuckle.) * Kerogine “Rintoo is here!” (All gasped; Kai-Lan cautiously approaches Rintoo.) * Kai-Lan “Rintoo? Rintoo. We’re all friends, aren’t we? You remember me, right? I’m Kai-Lan.” (Cut to Hoho and Tolee, both taking cover behind Stompy.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan, if you get mauled by him…” * Tolee “...just remember that we’ll miss you dearly.” * Stompy “Uh-oh.” (Kai-Lan still advances carefully.) * Kai-Lan “Rintoo, don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble to everyone?” (The tiger’s teeth clamps onto the girl’s arm. Stompy, at the sight of this, faints. Back to Kai-Lan, who holds her injured arm.) * Kai-Lan “Rintoo…” (eyes wet) “...why is this happening to you?!” * Phantabus “Kai-Lan’s been infected by her own best friend! Oh, the irony!” * Tolee “But we can’t hurt him, right?” * #1 “Yes! We have to do it!” * #2 “Let’s get the tiger!” * #1 “If we want to end the Mad Tiger Syndrome, it must be stopped at the source!” * #2 “Yeah!” (The crowd holds up torches. Rainbowbolt hovers down to their level.) * Rainbowbolt “Wait! Come on, there’s no reason to use violence, guys!” * #1 “Don’t you get it? The disease is spreading! It must be stopped!” * Tolee “By stopping it, you’re gonna use violence on our best friend?!” * #2 “It must be done!” * Hoho “But there has to be another way!” * #3 “There is no other way! The only way to stop the disease by spreading is to destroy it directly from its source! So we must destroy the tiger!” (All but Kerogine, Kai-Lan, and Rintoo get into an argument. Kerogine floats up for a bird’s-eye view. Here he casts a spell that projects a spark of red light onto his nonexistent neck, where it fades away on contact. Its effect is to amplify his voice so that it easily carries out to the entire parlor, with a bit of an echo.) * Kerogine “EVERYONE STOP!!!” (His second word rings through the air as he unleashes another spell, which surges out in a red-edged blast of white to blank out the screen for a moment. When the view clears, every feuding creature, human or animal, quiets down and looks up at him.) * Kerogine “Mad Tiger Syndrome? Is that what got the entire town into a frenzy?” * Stompy “Yeah. What do you know about it?” * Kerogine “Well, I don’t want to break this to all of you, but Mad Tiger Syndrome doesn’t exist.” (Confused murmurs from the crowd.) * Kerogine “Yes. It was only an old urban legend.” * Stompy “So...does that mean we’re not possessed?” * Kerogine “No. It is all just in your imagination.” (Phantabus floats up next to him.) * Phantabus “But what about the hot flashes in my…?” * Kerogine “Now that burning sensation in the body comes and goes for certain reasons.” (Cut to Kai-Lan, her injured arm now wrapped in bandages.) * Kai-Lan “But what about Rintoo then? If he doesn’t have the disease, why is he biting people, including me?” (Rintoo falls over, motionless.) * Kerogine “I think that tiger needs to see a doctor.” (Cut to the hospital; Rintoo lays in a hospital bed. Kai-Lan, Tolee, Hoho, Yeye, and the nine animatronics are all on one side. The doctor comes in.) * Doctor “Well, Rintoo should count himself lucky.” * Yeye “What do you mean?” (The doctor holds up the canister, which is now half-way empty.) * Doctor “He’s lucky he didn’t eat all of the gummies, otherwise it could mean serious trouble for him and his body. But for now, I’m going to let him go home. But make sure he gets plenty of rest.” * Yeye “Alright, doctor.” (The doctor leaves.) * Yeye “Rintoo, you know what you did is wrong, correct?” * Rintoo “I know...sorry guys. I didn’t mean any of this to happen.” * Kai-Lan “Well, it’s not just you that has to apologize.” (looking at Oggy) “I think someone was so scared of you biting him that he made that whole thing up…” * Oggy “Sorry…” * Kai-Lan (kneels down to hug him) “It’s okay. Everything is okay now.” * Oggy “But...how...can you forgive me so easily? I...started the rumor…” * Thorn “You know what, Oggy? It’s not just you, but us animatronics are really the ones to blame. We kinda told the rumors to the whole town.” * Oggy “But...it’s my fault…” * Yeye “Oggy, it’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. We all just did this out of fear, and sometimes fear can get the best of us.” * but Yeye “Ohhhhh…” * Cappy “That is true…” * Manny (scoffs) “Seriously? No way. I wasn’t scared at all.” (The other animatronics shoot glares at him.) * Manny “Okay...maybe I was.” * Yeye “Okay, everyone. Let’s go home.” (All cheered and left the room.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts